hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Gone Sis
Gone Sis is the second episode of the second season and the fifteenth episode overall. Summary Roman invites an outsider to be his guest. Destiny attempts to bring clarity to Peter’s dreams. Olivia grows frustrated adapting to her ailments. Plot Episode 2 opens on a sleazy motel as Roman pulls up in his fancy ass car. He helps a woman in a blue wig, who claims that she used to see him regularly, but he stopped meeting her, likely due to his hunger, out of her seat and into their room, where he tries to eat her and stops himself just in time. Blue Wig still needs to get paid, though, and calls her pimp, Davy, in to rough Roman up. Davy tells Roman about other girls he has if Romans regular does not suit him. Roman then talks about blood types, saying that A, B, or O negative will suit him. He then grabs the confused man and starts biting his neck as Davy tries to get away to no avail. The two thrash around the room, wrecking much of it, breaking a dry wall and several shelves, all while a sex tape plays on a TV. Roman's teeth finally sink into Davy's flesh, causing Davy to bleed prfuselfy from his neck and gag violently. Roman then smashes Davy's head on a glass table and drinks from his bleeding neck until he is satisfied. He puts a pillow case on his neck for Davy to stop the bleeding while he smokes. Miranda Cates is driving down a road at night. She checks the messages on her phone, responding to them out loud even though no one can hear her snarling. Shortly afterwards she’s run off the road by a truck smashing into her car by an unknown attacker. She escapes, but not unscathed, and it just so happens that the nearest house from which she can get help is Roman Godfrey’s. She pleads for him to not call the cops because she doesn’t have insurance and he lets her in the house to call a towing company. Roman keeps putting off giant creeper vibes, which obviously freaks Miranda out. Over at the Rehabilitation Center, Olivia is tending to her garden when a bird flies into the window and dies. She talks to Pryce about a memory she had of Roman as a child as Pryce helps her exercise her body. Pryce tells her what she’s feeling is empathy. They both worry about what Roman’s going to do about the research funding and his blood-lust. Now morning time, Peter is strolling down a street when a truck rolls up and out spills Andreas. Peter drives away with a disgusted look on his face as Destiny and Andreas get their mack on. He goes to visit his mother in jail, but Lynda’s visitation rights have been suspended. Peter doesn't take it well. He’s forced to leave when he causes a scene. Peter goes to work extremely late where he meets a waiting Miranda and tells her she’s out $3200 for repairs. Miranda is devastated. Peter offers to look into used parts for her to lower the price. As they search for the parts, the two of them bond as Peter opens up about his past with his mother. Meanwhile rich boy Roman is off buying a horse. Olivia leaves the rehab centre and goes to The Godfrey Institute, where she bursts into Roman’s office. They argue over what Pryce has been doing with the funding she used to give him, with Olivia telling Roman it’s better for her to show him than tell him about it, but still unsure if he’s ready to know. She then taps into Roman’s fears about the nature of his being, telling him that he’s not going to be able to resist feeding for long.Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya is in the lab poking at gross lumps of flesh when Olivia walks in. She asks to speak with Johann “over a snack” which is definitely a code word for something, because Pryce leads her into a restricted room which she explores with an expression of awe on her face. Marie Godfrey, Norman’s wife, is suing the Godfreys for Letha’s death. Norman warns her against it, but she’s persistent. Meanwhile, Peter drives Miranda back to Roman’s house and stares in shock as he realizes who she’s staying with. He offers to let her crash at Destiny’s place, but Miranda doesn't take him up on the offer, and Peter probably doesn't know how to insist without coming off as weird. Miranda teases Peter with a “What’s he gonna do, eat me?” not knowing how potentially prophetic her words are. Peter goes home and dreams again of the silver mask, smashed dolls, and snakes. At his own home, Roman checks in on his baby, who has been crying very loudly all day long. Roman desperately tells the nanny to “make her stop". He leaves to go back downstairs, where Miranda is getting ready to leave for the hotel room she just booked. She thanks him for helping her out and says she’ll look him up if she every becomes a rich and famous author. Roman calls Miranda out on lying about having a place to go, and offers to let her stay with him. They also do dinner by candlelight, where Miranda tells him she decided to go on a roadtrip to California to escape a bad breakup. Later, Roman introduces Miranda to his horse and tries to come on to her, but Miranda rejects his advances. That doesn’t stop Roman from spying on her as she bathes, though. Roman then goes out to the stables again and eats his prize horse. Back at The Godfrey Institute, Norman has infiltrated Pryce’s office to ask about Letha’s medical reports. Pryce gives Norman the usual run around, so Norman announces that he and Marie are suing the Institute after all. Peter asks Destiny to help him interpret his dream, and using her powers and a psychoactive smoothie Peter spit into, she’s attacked by black tendrils spreading through her body and vomits up a black liquid then passes out. Peter brings her back to consciousness. She tells Peter that he needs to forget about these dreams because they’re dangerous. Peter ignores her warning and sketches out one of the visions in his dream. When Andreas swaggers in after running errands, he recognizes one of the drawings, “gone sis,” to be the Wagoneer Oasis, a trailer park for horny truckers. Some of the letters on the sign burned out, so that’s all it says now. Peter heads out to track down the meaning of his dream. Somewhere in the woods, a drunk man stumbles upon some sort of cult sacrifice as several men in silver masks chant in Latin. When he makes himself known, they kill him and bathe in his blood. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Madeleine Martin as Shelley Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Vivienne and Jacqueline Gimenes as Nadia Godfrey Recurring Cast *Laurie Fortier as Marie Godfrey *Luke Camilleri as Andreas Vasilescu *Shauna MacDonald as Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes